The Mysterious Maiden
by Shari-chan XD
Summary: After a mission, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy discover something strange about a mysterious person. Rated T just in case. [THIS STORY IS ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV:**

It was nighttime in Fiore and Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Charle were on their way home, after a surprisingly long mission. All they had to do was to capture the leader of a group of thieves. "That guy was really hard to catch!" Everyone looked at Natsu and then,

"Natsu, you baka! We could have gotten a lot more money if you hadn't burned the place!" that answer from Lucy is a usual complaint.

"Next time, flame head over here should work on control." Everyone was tired and so they stopped by the park and just sat down under a tree, but Happy and Charle were flying around trying to catch an innocent firefly.

When they realized that it was 11:00 PM, they headed home; Happy flew Natsu home (more like Lucy's apartment), Gray walked home really slowly, Erza was running home because she wanted to go to sleep, but Lucy, Wendy, and Charle stayed a bit longer.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

Me and Wendy were just sitting under the same tree, relaxing, and just talking to each other.

"Lucy-san, do you feel like we are not the only one's here?" Wendy and I both scanned the area, but only saw Charle, then Lucy spotted a girl in a cloak, "Look over there," I whispered to her.

"I think we should let that slide, I mean, I think we're seeing things, it's getting kinda late, don't you think?" Wendy asked me a question, but I was too concentrated on the mysterious person to listen to the girl.

"Lucy-san, I'm gonna go home, I'm too tired," I turned to her and thought, _I think I should go home too, and plus, I think I'm gonna find someone in my bed! _I nodded at the sleepy girl and we both went back to our homes.

*Time Skip*

I reached my house and found Natsu in my bed, it didn't take long until,

"Hey Luc-" Lucy interrupted.

"Could you get outta my bed, hello, BOUNDARIES!" I shouted. "If you wanna sleep here, at least you could ask... Could you at least, sleep on the couch?" He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

Not so long after that, Natsu collapsed on the couch and I went to sleep. Happy was next to Natsu, the Exceed and Dragon Slayer were snoring... "I don't think I'm gonna be sleeping that easily tonight," I said to myself.

* * *

**Wendy's POV:**

"Charle, can I ask you something?" I turned to the Exceed that carried/flew me home.

"Sure, as long as it's not something stupid"

"Did you feel that we were not alone? You know, just now, at the park?"

"I did see someone strange but I think it was my imagination"

The Dragon Sayer's eyes grew wider, as she realized that something was wrong, "I think we should tell Lucy-san tomorrow at the guild, because we saw someone strange too!"

"OK!" Then they both went to sleep soon in their comfy home.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

The next day, I woke up and saw a sleeping Dragon Slayer and Exceed on the couch. I went to the bathroom to take a quick bath and change into my clothes,

"Ohayou Lucy!" I jumped and stared at Natsu,

"How long have you been there?"

"I've been here ever since I heard you singing in the shower, you need to work on singing..." I looked up at Natsu and stared at him, my eyes grew wider.

"What did you see?" I asked him

"Oh, nothing, I just saw you and then greeted you, but I've been here... Reading..."

"Reading? Reading what?"

"Your novel, bye, I'm gonna go! Happy! Meet you at the guild!"

"Aye, sir!" And just in a few seconds, they have jumped out my window and ran, just before I could slap them... _Don't worry, I'll tell Erza and maybe she can do something about it._ I had an evil grin on my face and I walked to the guild.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Wendy is running to Fairy Tail (with Charle flying behind her) and suddenly stops when she bumps into Natsu and Happy,

"Natsu-san!"

"Hey Wendy!"

"Where is Lucy-san? I need to talk to her..."

"Oh, she's at her house, she'll come to the guild soon!"

"Okay, I'll meet you there... I have something to tell you, Lucy, Erza, and Gray... Could you help me gather them up?"

"Okay, I see you then" Wendy ran to Lucy's apartment in a hurry and Natsu continued his walk to the guild.

Lucy is just about to leave her apartment, when she hears Wendy calling out to her from outside, "Lucy-san! Lucy-san!" She runs towards the girl and walks with her to the guild.

"Lucy-san, I was wondering about the woman in the cloak yesterday, and Charle said she saw her too, but Charle thought it was just her imagination, since she was sleepy... I have a weird feeling about that woman,"

"Wendy, I think you're being a bit too paranoid, but I trust you, so why don't we investigate tonight with the rest of the team?"

"Okay!" Both of them walked to the guild together while Charle flew.

When they reached to guild, they sat with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. "So Wendy, what are we gonna talk about?" Natsu asked in amusement...

"Natsu-san, Erza-san, Gray-san, me and Lucy were at the park last night, then we realized that we were not alone, but we both thought that it was just our imagination, but I asked Charle last night, and she also the woman in a cloak... I find it really suspicious, will you help me investigate tonight?"

"Sure!" They all said in unison...

"I'm getting all fired up!"

"Slow down, you don't wanna end up burning the guild... Do you, Flame Head?!"

"You wanna go Ice Princess?!" And like normal, Gray started fighting with Natsu, Erza ate her strawberry cake, Lucy walked to Levy and started talking about books, Wendy was just talking to Mirajane... Happy, Charle, and Panther Lily were talking, Gajeel and a few others joined Natsu and Gray's fight, Elfman was talking about being a man, and the guild was as noisy as ever.

_I guess I'll have to pull Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy out of what they're doing if we wanna investigate this mystery... _-_-" (Erza's thoughts exactly)


	2. Angel and Andrea

**This is my first FanFiction, so I hope you guys enjoy... I should be able to update this story every weekday because I'm not very busy, Continue, and... well... read :D These names are just random, if you have the exact same name, it's just a coincidence XD**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It's around 7:00 PM and Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy have gathered up at the park. They are all waiting for some strange appearance. It was the normal crowd of people until it became 9:00 PM, around this time, people started going home and Wendy was starting to think that this person did not exist, "When is this person gonna show up?" Natsu's answer; all of them shrugging.

At around 10:00 PM, Wendy was getting sleepy, rubbing her eyes every 5 minutes... Then, a little rustle was heard from a bush, Natsu, being the most impatient, of course just went for it, "Who's there?!" The girl came out of her hiding spot and was very scared by them.

They girl was about the same age as Wendy, and she had no idea what she has done wrong, she was in her normal spot just staring at the starry sky with her friend(like every other night), and she's called out by some voice."H-hi, m-my name is Andrea, Andrea Adams," another voice was heard, "And I'm Angel Collins, her friend, she's quite shy" they stared at the other girl and could not believe it, they were after two girls, two little children, a 12 and 13-year old.

Natsu's jaw dropped,

"We were after 2 kids?" He then received a slap on the arm by Lucy,

"What are you two doing here at this time?" Lucy asked them...

"Both of us have been friends since we were like 3, Andrea's not usually like this, she is usually a really friendly person." Angel was very confident because she was the older one and if her friend couldn't speak, who would?

"Angel, I think we should go back home, I'm kinda tired and we don't know these people." She whispered into her best friends ear.

Lucy suddenly saw them leaving, "wait, where are your parents?"

"Oh, we live alone." Lucy was quite surprised by that answer. _How do 2 children live on their own without money? _Lucy was thinking almost everything and anything...

"OK then, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," everyone looked at Erza, and both the children walked home...

"Erza, you don't find _that_ suspicious at all?!"

"I have to agree with Natsu on this one, you're going to let 2 children just walk home thenselves?"

"Lucy-san, I think Erza-san is onto something." Wendy also thought to herself, _I know how I survived my life, how do they survive by themselves? _

"I think we should go home, it's getting pretty late," Natsu said. Natsu went home (this time, his real home), after 5 minutes of just wondering, Erza also went home, followed by Gray, then Lucy, but again, Wendy was curious...

* * *

**Wendy's POV:**

After all my teammates went home, I was thinking under the night sky, "Grandine, why would two people my age just wander around themselves, with no one to look after them?"

I then saw that the two suspicious girls were not too far away, so I followed them, _I never knew I could be this sneaky... The walk was so long, how far away did they live? _I suddenly saw them stop, Angel and Andrea were running, "Hey you, stop, where are you going?!" I heard a voice that seemed really familiar, Angel and Andrea looked back and spotted me, they began to run...

Suddenly, I saw Natsu beside me, he had followed them too, _so that's where the voice was from... _she thought to herself. "Natsu-san! Were you following me?"

"I sensed something strange too, so yeah!"

They were running so fast, but Natsu managed to catch up to them, but I had collapsed half way, so Natsu was carrying me (piggy-back style) and I was kind of surprised that he would actually do that, Happy and Charle were at the guild, they didn't follow us to this little investigation.

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

"Natsu-san! Were you following me?" Wendy asked me a question that I found kinda obvious since I was right there next to her... "I sensed something strange too, so yeah!"

Wendy and I were chasing after Andrea and Angel, but Wendy was so tired that she just fainted. I was chasing after the two girls with Wendy on my back, _Man, I think she's lighter than Happy!_ I thought to myself, then they stopped, Andrea turned around and used magic! She the plants around them grow so much that they created a wall...

After I destroyed the wall, I lost sight of them and then I realized, _Andrea used magic, she's a mage, I have to tell the team. _I have to go to Lucy's apartment first so I could report to her and she could help Wendy.

I walked (more like ran) to Lucy's apartment and just jumped into her apartment through the window (that's usual), Lucy ran up to me from her desk,

"Natsu, what are you doing h-" she stopped and then asked, "why is Wendy on your back, and why is she... unconscious?!"

"She fainted when we were chasing Andrea and Angel! And guess what... I saw Andrea use magic!" Lucy stopped what she was doing to Wendy and stared at me.

"What?!"

"Andrea. Used. Magic. Is it really that hard to understand? I thought you were smarter," I was scratching my head.

She had a deep breath and started mumbling something even I couldn't hear. I asked her with curiosity, "What did you say?" tilting my head.

"I said, what were you doing following them?"

"Oh, I was curious and they seemed suspicious, so I followed them, Wendy did too, so don't think I was being _too_ curious."

"Let's continue this with Wendy, could you help me wake her up? In. A. Gentle. Way."

"Okay" I have no idea why she said gentle, _aren't I always gentle?_ (thinks back about him destroying almost everything wherever he goes) _Okay, scratch that, I'm not gentle! _

* * *

**I have finished this as a cliffhanger, I'll update on Monday, I hope... Thanks for reading this, please Review! I'll take anything bad too, because I don't mind and I need to know what I need to work on...**


	3. Phase 2

**So, as I promised, a new chapter on Monday, today is Monday... Hope you like it XD**

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

"Wendy, could you wake up already?!"

"Natsu, could you relax? She's not _dead_!"

"Fine, but _you_ were the one that said I should help!"

"I also said to be gentle! You're carrying her upside down and shaking her about! Even if she woke up, the first thing she's going to do, is puke!"

"_Right_..." He put her down on my bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Luckily you put her down... I think _you_ would have killed her..." I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Natsu shouted so loud that I bet the whole of Magnolia could hear.

"W-what? Where am I?" Wendy woke up to the sound of Natsu's shout, I couldn't believe it, _now I know what to do when someone's unconscious!_ I thought to myslef... "Lucy-san, Natsu-san, what happened? Why am I here? What happened to Andrea and Angel? Natsu-san, why did you take me to Lucy-san's apartment?" Natsu and I looked at her, "I took you to her house because I really can't take care of people..." I giggled, "So, why were you two chasing after Angel and Andrea?"

"Lucy-san, I thought there was something strange about them! They were heading back, but they didn't tell us any other information; why were they at the park? What were they doing? Who helped them live on their own? Besides, I sensed magical power from both of them, but Angel's magic is so great, it was like as if they were hiding something!" Natsu and I looked at each other, and then we looked at the Sky Dragon Slayer...

"I'm a Dragon Slayer too, why didn't I sense their magic?"

"When we were with them in the park, I scanned them for any magic, like when I scan you, Lucy-san, Erza-san, Gray-san and anyone else for wounds and stuff, that is, when you people go on missions and come back seriously injured... The result I got from both of them was really surprising, it was like when we came across Grimoire Heart or Oracion Seis, I still found it weird that two girls could carry so much magical power within them... I think they could battle all of us in the team and they would still have a chance!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted in unison with Natsu... "NO WAY! I can beat two girls!" Wendy looked at him, "But even if you try, you wouldn't be able to, I know _you_ can, but they haven't done anything wrong yet, so we can't _do_ anything, it's wrong, I mean, it's like you're going after two innocent mages..."

Our eyes grew bigger and bigger, then I realized, "Wendy has a point Natsu! You can't just attack them, it's not like they're bad people..."

"Then tell me, how do _you_ know that?"

"Ummm... And how do _you_ know that they've done something wrong?" Natsu and I argued for about 1 hour then we realized that Wendy was speechless and it was like she was staring at both of us and she couldn't move...

* * *

**Wendy's POV:**

"Then tell me, how do _you_ know that?" I stared at Natsu-san.

"Ummm... And how do you know that they've done something wrong?" I stared at Lucy-san. By that time, I had a terrible headache, _I wish I could use my magic on myself!_ I sighed and then looked at the clock in Lucy's apartment, one hour had passed and only _then, _did they look at me.

I didn't know that my jaw had dropped and it had reached the floor. I quickly closed my mouth, "Can we go to the guild and tell Erza-san and Gray-san?" I asked innocently, they nodded and the three of us headed to the guild.

We walked and walked, it was really a pain to walk with Lucy-san and Natsu-san, because it felt like Lucy-san was Gray-san, they were arguing, but when Lucy-san and Natsu-san fight, it's only with words, when Gray-san and Natsu-san fight, it's physically...

We reached Fairy Tail and I saw Gray-san talking to Master, and Erza-san eating her cake, _well that's normal_... I called out to Gray-san and Erza-san to come to the table we were sitting at and we would talk about 'the chase'.

Erza-san looked up from her cake she was still eating, "so why did you call us here?"

Lucy-san was the first to talk, "Oh, Natsu and Wendy chased after Andrea and Angel yesterday night, and Wendy fainted, and right after that, Natsu saw Andrea use magic!"

"Well that's pretty straight forward..." Natsu-san was kind of tired, he stayed up all night at Lucy-san's apartment with me, and none of us had slept...

"So you want us to go on another investigation?" Erza yawned and she was also kind of tired.

"Kinda, I am still trying to get this right... The woman we saw after the mission was alone and wore just a simple cloak to cover her face, but Andrea and Angel were together, and they were just chatting with each other, they looked like normal people... Maybe... Andrea and Angel are not the ones we're after!"

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in unison capturing everyone in the guild's attention. (_Facepalm.)_

"I think that we are looking for someone else, and the woman in the cloak was about the same age as Lucy-san, not a girl like me..." Everyone in the guild continued what they were doing and Lucy-san was now thinking about how she didn't realize this earlier.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

After a few minutes of pure, awkward, silence, they started talking about how they could find this person in the cloak,

"Okay, so Lucy-san and I saw her at the park at 11 PM, but all of us saw Andrea and Angel at 10 PM, so maybe we should have stayed a bit longer, we did leave the place at 10:30 PM so this time, me and Lucy-san will stay there at the exact spot and pretend we're just sitting there and staring at the sky, then Natsu-san, Gray-san, and Erza-san will hide somewhere and look around for anyone or anything suspicious..." Everyone stared at Wendy, their jaws dropped.

"Next time, Wendy's planning."

"Hai!" All said in unison...

They waited at the guild until 10:00 PM, then they started Phase 2 of the mission,

"Is it really necessary for you to wear a spy costume Erza?"

"Why not? I think it works pretty well!" Lucy sighed and so they began to get to their positions and get ready...

Lucy and Wendy had sat down under the tree, Natsu hid behind a huge rock, Erza already blended in with the shadows and Gray was in the tree that Lucy and Wendy were sitting under.

"Wendy, don't you think the night sky is really starry?"

"Yep, can you call out Plue? I want to play with him,"

"Sure!" Lucy said winking and then she called Plue out and so they played with the Spirit.

"Puu-puun!" They were just going with the flow, they were having fun, but then Gray spotted out someone.

* * *

**So that's the end of the chapter, hope you continue reading XD Tomorrow I'll write another, so just wait! :P**


	4. Female Mystogan

**Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it, there's another OC in this one so if you don't like Oc's don't need to read it ;)**

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

Gray spotted something moving and it was dark so he couldn't see it, so he gave me a signal so I could use my 'Iron Fist Of A Fire Dragon', but not to attack, but for light, _for light, huh? I never thought of that!_ I was thinking to myself, then I whispered,

"Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon," a light was admitted from my fist and it gave a little light to the shadow because I was pretty close to it.

The shadow was a woman and she was wearing a cloak that covered her eyes, so I couldn't see her face too clearly, she turned around and looked at me, but because she saw me, I was forced to jump out. I held both her arms behind her back as if she was handcuffed, "Let go of me!"

"No! Why are you here?! What are you doing?! Who are you?!" Everyone stared at me, Lucy face palmed herself.

Erza punched me in the stomach, "What are you doing Natsu?!"

"I was just trying to stop her from escaping (-_-")"

Lucy started talking, "Yup, that's her! But I don't think she's done any harm so why did you trap her as if she was a thief?"

"I thought she was one, why else do you _not_ show your face?" Then everyone focused on the woman, Erza spoke next, "Who _are_ you?"

The woman answered innocently, "I'm Vy Tran, who are you?"

"I'm Erza, the person who attacked you is Natsu, the blonde one is Lucy, the blue-haired girl over there is Wendy, and the guy up in the tree is Gray." Gray jumped out of the tree and him and Wendy walked toward us.

"So Vy Tran, why are you out at night this late?"

"Why don't you put on a shirt?"

Gray looked down, "AH!" He put on his shirt that came out of nowhere and continued the conversation, I laughed because this woman sure does know what to say.

"Anyway, I come out here for the night sky, and I'm looking for something that I lost a few nights ago." I questioned her next,

"Why don't you just search during the day?"

"Oh, I blend in at night and I don't really like talking to people, you people are from Fairy Tail right?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, your mark is on your chest and I saw when you _suddenly_ flashed! Lucy has it on the back of her hand, Natsu and Wendy have near their shoulders, and Erza's is on her armor, Erza, why _are_ you wearing armor?"

I beat Erza to it, "She has her reasons."

Lucy asked Vy Tran next, "Are you a mage?"

"Yes, but I don't use it that often because I'm always in Magnolia and there's not much use for it here!"

Wendy asked then asked, "Are you part of a guild?"

"No, I'm not that social and I don't like showing my identity!"

"Could you take off the cloak? We're not gonna make fun of you or anything!" I told her with my signature grin.

"I don't want to! By the way, why were you searching for me?"

"Oh, Wendy and I saw you that night, and you looked really... Strange."

"Well, since I'm tired, can I go home? You people have made me tired, I don't think I can search for my things now, maybe tomorrow." She put her cloak back on and walked away.

All of us shrugged and just left the park to go home.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

Natsu and Gray followed me home because her apartment was the closest to the park compared to their homes. I walked with Natsu and Gray behind me, they were fighting as usual.

We reached my apartment, "Okay, one of you have to sleep on the couch and the other has to sleep on the floor, but I got a sleeping bag so it won't be on the floor, it'll be on the sleeping bag."

"I call floor!" Me and Gray stared at Natsu, "You wanna _sleep_ on the floor?"

"Yep, cause I've been on Lucy's couch a billion times, I wanna try the floor now!"

I shrugged, "Okay then!"

All three of us went to sleep in our respective areas.

In the middle of the night, I woke up and I was on the floor in Natsu's place, I woke Gray up and I asked him, "could you sleep on the floor, Natsu invaded my bed!"

"Sure, this is _your_ house! Thanks anyway for letting us crash here for the night!"

"No problem, thanks Gray!" He shifted to the floor and I slept on the couch until the morning sun came out.

All three of us woke up, Gray was now sitting up on the floor, Natsu came out of my bedroom and I was sitting on the couch, "So Natsu, how did you get me to the floor?"

"I just carried you there, duh! And I slept in your bed! So why is Gray on the floor and not you?"

"I switched with her and here I am,"

"Gray, your shirt!" I said face palming myself.

"AH! Okay, someone _please_ warn me next time I do that!" He put on his shirt.

"I'm gonna go to the guild, let's go Gray!" Gray nodded to Natsu, so in an instant, Gray and Natsu were gone.

I went to the bathroom, took a short shower, and changed, straight after that, I ran to the guild.

I pushed the guild doors open greeting everyone, as usual, "Good morning everyone!"

Master told me that we have a new member, "We have a new member, her name is Vy Tran, she's going to go on jobs, when she comes back, she'll take on a new one and leave. She's like a female Mystogan! She doesn't want to show her face, and she is not going to linger around the guild!"

My jaw dropped and I saw Natsu and Wendy next to me, their jaws dropped too! They heard Master, excellent hearing, Master continued, "She said she wanted to meet you, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, and Erza tonight at the park!"

"Okay!" I was surprised that she joined the guild, _she sure is like Mystogan!_

* * *

**Hope you liked this part. My friends gave me ideas, so thank you XD**


	5. Vy Tran's Mission

**I forgot to write a disclaimer for all 4 chapters, gonna fix that soon DX Enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy have been waiting at the park for about 15 minutes and Vy Tran was still nowhere in sight, "I'm happy you guys came," they all looked to the source of the voice, again, like the other night, they all saw a figure that was hidden by a cloak.

"Vy Tran, you said you didn't want to be in a guild, so... What made you join Fairy Tail?" Lucy was really curious and couldn't wait for the answer.

"I need some money, and the truth is, I'm gonna need some..."

"SOME WHAT?!" All of them shouted together, except for Wendy who was thinking about something.

"Need some... Some... Help," They looked at each other, then looked at Vy Tran.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Natsu with his signature grin.

"I've never asked anyone for help, and, besides, I'm usually solo on missions,"

"Okay, we'll help, but help do what?" Gray was scratching the back of his head.

"Five years ago, I was about Wendy's age, and I was not always not alone, I had friends I could count on, friends I could laugh with, cry with, and fight with, we were a great team,"

"It sounds like you were me, Gray, or Erza, cause I can tell you we did everything together!"

"Precisely! So back to my story, we weren't part of any guild, because, we had a family of friends that could never be broken, we had no particular home because we never knew our parents, we were like sisters and brothers, and we always travelled in Fiore, spending the night wherever, in forests, in towns, in deserts sometimes even in caves..."

"Did you have any money for food and survival? Because without that, it must have been hard!" Wendy asked that question in worry, because she could imagine what it's like not to have any place or money for survival.

"Well, no." All their jaws dropped.

"Here's the part where you need to pay attention. One day, when we were just walking in the forest, we met 2 girls, they were younger than us, one was 7 and the other was 8, they introduced themselves as Andrea and Angel..." And before she could even finish her story,

"ANDREA AND ANGEL?!" Team Natsu was really flabbergasted and all of them sweat dropped.

"Why? Do you know them? They were too powerful for us, and for little girls... They really have no mercy, they killed my friends, and I was the only one left, since I was out of magical power, I ran as far away as I could, and managed to escape."

"But they seem so innocent!" Wendy exclaimed really not believing a word she says.

"You met them? When? Where? How?" Vy Tran was really curious and was in desperation for answers.

"Oh the night before we met you, we came across them and they are like Wendy, nice, kind, and innocent." Lucy was really confident with her answer.

Vy Tran's jaw dropped and now was looking around the place, "I think you should've shut your mouth and not have told them anything," a threatening voice came from behind a rock, and two tiny figures jumped out.

"Stalkers!" Natsu shouted.

"Yea, but it was worth it, now we have a chance to finish what we started, come on Vy Tran!" Angel was really scary with that voice, "Gomenasai, Angel has a sore throat," Andrea still sounded like a 'Wendy'.

"I guess we're lucky this time, you have 2 Dragon Slayers, Titania Erza Scarlet, a Celestial Spirit mage, and an Ice Alchemist with you! So happy to defeat all of you!"

* * *

**It's a short chapter today because I really couldn't think of anything, so I'll continue tomorrow, thanks for reading this! ;)**


	6. The first battle

**My friend wrote this for me, I was kinda lazy XD Thanks, I have an awesome nakama!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

_-Flashback-_

"Stalkers!" Natsu shouted.

"Yea, but it was worth it, now we have a chance to finish what we started, come on Vy Tran!" Angel was really scary with that voice, "Gomenasai, Angel has a sore throat," Andrea still sounded like a 'Wendy'.

"I guess we're lucky this time, you have 2 Dragon Slayers, Titania Erza Scarlet, a Celestial Spirit mage, and an Ice Alchemist with you! So happy to defeat all of you!"

_-Flashback ended-_

* * *

"YOSH! I'M ALL FIRED UP! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu exclaimed while his fists are burning with flames.

Then he ran towards the two getting ready to do an attack. But then Vy Tran said

"WAIT NATSU!"

Too late Natsu already went ahead and punched them but it missed due to them swiftly moving away from his fists. Then Angel said with a sarcastic yet scary voice.

"Oops Sorry you missed, Our Turn!"

She put her right hand up and Natsu flew up then smashed into the tree, causing a few leaves to fall. The team was shocked but Vy Tran knew that was coming and stared at the two with a disgusted look on her face. The first to recover from the shock was Erza, as she quickly re-equipped into her 'Heaven's Wheel Armor', and preparing to attack with 100 swords at her side. Then Gray recovered and prepared an Ice Bazooka, and then Wendy was preparing to do 'The Roar Of The Sky Dragon' as Lucy called out Virgo and she says

"Is it time for Punishment Princess?"

"No! It's time for theirs" Lucy replied while pointing to the two girls.

Angel was smiling mischievously while Andrea just stood there looking innocent. Angel then said sweetly but slowly turning her voice evil

"Oh Vy Tran, won't you please kindly fight too? Or are you as weak as you were before you joined the weakest guild in the whole of Fiore?"

Erza, Lucy and Gray gasped and looked at them with fury, Erza was the first one to react to her by saying

"You little piece of Shh—" But stopped when she realized Wendy was there.

"Shits? Nah I don't think you need to censor it," Andrea said while smiling.

Erza just growled while she tried to threaten them with her 100 swords. Lucy, Gray and Wendy just looked with anger at them while clenching their teeth. Then Angel said

"Well? Are just going to stand there and look stupid or are you going to fight us?"

And with that question Erza released her 100 swords, Gray fired his bazooka, Virgo rushed towards them underground and Wendy did her attack. All of them seemed to hit but to no avail they were still standing there with sly smirks on their faces. And Angel said casually while putting her hand to her chest.

"Ouch, that hurt… NOT! ANDREA NOW!"

Then Andrea put both of her hands up fast and suddenly rocks punched team Natsu towards the tree.

"That was too easy! Vy Tran come on fight us, there's a reason Andrea didn't punch you, you know?"

Vy Tran put her head down and closed her eyes as she remembered that day. She clenched her fists. While Andrea and Angel's eyes and smile widens, as they say

"Oh you're remembering that day aren't you? The day that we KILLED your friends, we could easily kill your friends now too but that won't be any fun would it Vy? You were helpless, the reason they were always around was because you're WEAK, you can't take care of yourself and they were worried! But when we killed them you ran away, are you going to avenge your friends or watch your new friends die again because of you?"

Then Vy prepared to attack as swirls of magic began to form around her. Then she attacked and…

* * *

**Wow, my friend is good, sorry if it's kinda short, blame my friend :P**


	7. Her Friend

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Fairy Tail, but that would be too awesome to be true...**

**Here is another chapter, hope you guys enjoy :) There's another OC in this one, the name's of all the OC's are my friends names, they wanted to be part of it, and they picked if they wanted to be the bad or the good.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

They blocked the attack with their hands and Vy kept on attacking and attacking until she got to the point when she knew that her attacks were useless against them. Angel gave a somewhat wicked smile and said in a mocking baby voice,

"Awww Is the little mage tired already?"

And then Natsu and his team woke up from their unconsciousness and prepared to attack again, but when Vy Tran saw them she shouted,

"Stop! Don't attack them! This is _my_ fight for _MY_ FRIENDS!"

"Your friends? Oh the ones whose DEAD? Those so called 'friends' who stood up for you?" Angel said,

"You know for an Angel your name doesn't suit you!" Gray shouted from near the tree. And Angel replied,

"Well it's not like I chose it Stripper, and put some clothes on would you!"

Then Gray looked down and his shirt is gone, so a shirt magically poofs out from nowhere and he wore it. While Angel and Andrea smiled a bit, then Andrea asked Vy in a curious yet 'know-it-all' voice,

"You know Vy, do you remember your friends names?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Would you kindly tell us?"

"Not in a million years!"

"Humph! Guess you really don't want to see them again!"

"WHAT? THEY DIDN'T DIE? WHERE ARE THEY? TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" Vy replied while running over to them.

Then Angel asked, "Forceful aren't we? We asked nicely and this is what we get?"

Vy reached at the front of them and said as menacingly and threatening as possible, "Tell me where they are you annoying little brats!"

"If we're annoying little brats then why would we let your friend live on this world again?"

"You mean? They're alive?"

"Well one of them, the other one we're not sure,"

"What do you mean you're not sure? Just answer the damn question is the other one alive or not?" Erza asked from behind.

"Chill Armor Maniac-,"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Erza Shouted while preparing to punch them, but Vy tolled her to stop, and she did and Angel continued her sentence.

"As I was saying. We don't know because we hurt him pretty badly and sent him to the most dangerous dimension of them all, so there's now way of telling" Angel Replied.

"YOU TRAPPED MY FRIENDS IN ANOTHER DIMENSION FOR 5 YEARS?"

"Yep!" Andrea said while popping the P.

"And we'll bring her back on one condition, you tell anything about us to the Magic Council, I will personally hunt The Fairy tail guild down and kill everyone of you guys, and if you don't tell we promise we would stay out of your way Got it?," Andrea said.

"How can we trust you guys? After all you're the one who smashed us into a tree!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well that's because we can't perform the spell while we're out of magic power right?" Angel replied.

"Well you could've just spoken nicely!" Wendy said

"But that won't be any fun would it, Wendy? I mean we've been searching this girl for 5 years from our last encounter! We didn't mean to 'kill' her friends, Ok you know what I'm getting tired so I'll just perform the spell blah-blah-blah and then we can all go home,"

"Now Vy what's your friend's name?"

"Uhh Dean and Ranza,"

Then Angel and Andrea started to chant some things and a magic circle is performing around them then suddenly a bright light appeared and out of no where a girl who looked like the same age as Vy appeared. Vy was stunned as her jaws dropped it was really her. Tears started to form around her eyes as she manage to choke out,

"Ranza?"

"Vy?"

"Ranza! Where were you?!" She exclaimed finally reunited with her long lost friend she hasn't seen in 5 long years.

"Dunno," Ranza hugged her friend, when Angel, not so much of an angel, started talking again.

"Sorry to spoil the moment, but this will be the final battle, you and Ranza, with me and Andrea," she said with an evil and really creepy grin.

"FAT CHANCE!" Natsu shouted from behind, before he knew it, he was beat up yet again, and this time, unconscious.

"Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy! Don't try to stop them, cause they're only gonna beat you up more," The four of them nodded, four because Natsu was still unconscious.

"So, how come suddenly, I feel stronger? Vy Tran, do you have anything to do with this?"

"It's me! I've made your level of attack, defense, and range, higher with my magic!" The two stared at Wendy and she had used her magic on them.

"Okay sure," Andrea said.

"This might actually be fun," Angel stared at her partner, who was as ready as ever, both teams waited for the first move, then...

* * *

**Me: So here's one of my friends in the story! My friend did most of this chapter, because again, she's awesome! And we're taking turns, hope you wait till the next chapter, I'll update it on Monday, or if I've got nothing to do, the weekends, so Bye. Angel's my friend who helped me, would you like to say anything?**

**Angel: I'm gonna go eat first, bye! **

**Me: She wanted to be evil...**


	8. A New Member

**Me: Okay, I decided to write something this weekend because my holidays are almost over, (sigh) I don't want to go back to school!**

**Angel: I think it'll be best if we don't talk about school.**

**Me: I agree, and Vy, I need your ideas.**

**Vy Tran: Sure, but my creativity is not with me right now...**

**Angel: ARGH!**

**Me: We don't own any of Fairy Tail, but the plot is ours.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Angel stared at her partner, who was as ready as ever, both teams waited for the first move, then, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Angel and Andrea looked over and saw flames headed their way.

Erza kicked him and Natsu was flying (falling), "Why did you do that?!" Natsu landed with a big thud on the ground, Vy Tran and Ranza were having a heart attack, not literally. Ranza was the first to snap out of it, "Where did they go?"

"I have no idea, it's like... They vanished." All of them were looking around the area of the South Gate Park but no sign of them, no clues, no nothing.

Natsu put his hands behind his head and wore his smiling grin, "I guess I defeated them huh?"

"No, it's not that easy, I guess they teleported." Erza was saying in a firm voice.

Vy Tran and Ranza sweat dropped, "They can do that?" Vy Tran was now wondering what else they could do (sensible things), Natsu did the same but he was thinking about, _Can they fly, can they go invisible...? What about super strength? _

None of them knew what to do, "Let's go home and just prepare until they come back," Ranza's idea.

"Okay, I guess we do need some energy!" Natsu said, "Bye, I'm gonna go home!"

"Vy Tran, Ranza, do you wanna stay with me for the night?" Lucy asked them with a smile.

"Sure!" They nodded together and the three walked off.

Soon enough, nobody was around, but there were no tumbleweeds.

* * *

**-Lucy's Apartment-**

"Wow, your place is really nice!" Ranza walked in first with Vy Tran behind her.

"Thanks, you might wanna check the area before doing anything else," the two confused friends looked at each other, then looked back at Lucy. "Natsu likes breaking in, so I always check," Lucy whispered to them and they nodded in return.

The three started looking around the living room and the kitchen, no sign of him. When they were done checking, they shrugged at each other like nothing happened and went to bed. Ranza and Vy Tran slept in sleeping bags on the floor, and Lucy went to her bed, "Eh?" She suddenly said when she saw something white, a white scarf.

She pulled on it, "Ow, what was that for?"

"AHHHH!" The sound of Lucy's scream woke up Vy Tran and Ranza, they shot up and ran to Lucy's bed.

"What's wrong?" By the time they got there, they saw Natsu on the floor with a big bump on his shoulder, apparently Lucy used her 'Lucy Kick' on him and he fell flat on the floor.

Ranza and Vy Tran stared at Natsu with wide eyes, "But we searched every area for any signs of you."

"I guess we forgot to check my bed, how could I forget that you like my bed the most?"

"What was that for? I wanted to tell you something, so I waited for you, but I accidentally fell asleep," he grinned and scratched his head. Since Ranza and Vy Tran were too tired, they went back to sleep.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Lucy asked him while helping him get up. "Well, I was thinking, if Vy Tran joined the guild... Why can't Ranza?"

"That's not a bad idea!" She said in return nodding.

"Can we go on a mission with them tomorrow? You know, just to get the whole Andrea and Angel incident out of our minds?"

"Why don't you ask them tomorrow? I'll take them to the guild tomorrow and we can discuss what to do, okay?"

"Okay!" He smiled at Lucy and jumped out the window, and without interruption this time, she went to bed peacefully.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Ranza and Vy Tran woke up to the sound of another scream, it was still Lucy, but she screamed because of something else, Erza.

"AHHH! Erza, what are you doing?!"

"Oh, I just came to see how you were doing with Ranza and Vy Tran... One question thought, why does this girl have such a sad past?" Erza asked this question while holding a bunch of papers, Lucy leaned over and looked at the papers... It was her novel-in-progress, "AHHHH! Don't read that!" Lucy snatched the bundle of papers away and held it close to her, as if she was hugging a teddy bear.

"Okay, but we'll be waiting at the guild, so don't keep us waiting." With that last message, Erza went out the door and closed the door behind her.

"So Ranza, are you interested in joining Fairy Tail?"

"Yea Ranza, I just joined, so we could be there together!" Ranza nodded with a smile that was guaranteed to be filled with happiness and excitement.

"So, let's go!" The three of them walked to the guild when all of a sudden, Carla, Happy, and Panther Lily came to fly them to the guild, "Natsu said it was important, so he told us to fly you there as soon as possible!" Panther Lily handed out a piece of paper to Lucy, it was a mission that Natsu had picked.

"Lily, you're carrying Lucy, she's too heavy!" Happy giggled at his request.

"Stop playing around, we have to go quickly!" Carla has no sense of humor as usual.

"Aye, sir!" Happy and his normal answer.

They reached the guild in no time because Lily, Happy, and Carla had used maximum speed. They opened the doors of the guild and Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Erza were waiting for them at a table, and when Natsu saw them, he called out, "Lucy! Come on!"

Lily had whispered to Happy, "She is heavy! Luckily I had my Battle Mode! She may be heavier than Gajeel!"

When Lucy, Vy Tran, and Ranza had gotten to the table, and the first person that broke the silence was Natsu of course, "So, first things first! Ranza, would you like to join the guild?"

"Yep!" She was nodding her head so fast.

"Alright then, let's get you to become a member officially and then we'll introduce you to the guild's first Master!" Gray said that so they could get to the point of the gathering.

After Ranza had been introduced to the guild, they got on with their little meet. "So, did you see the mission I want us to go with?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yes, but wouldn't you want to go on something a bit harder than just having to go up to a snowy mountain and defeating a few vulcans?"

"Yes, but I'm going to search for Igneel as well, and I'm also going to meet Gildarts there! He's doing a mission there, but it's supposed to be super challenging, so he asked me if I wanted to meet him there, and join him for this one job!"

"Okay then! It would be fun to join Gildarts for a job," Gray said, Erza, Lucy and Wendy nodded, and Vy Tran and Ranza were jumping in joy.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ranza was already heading out, so all of them ran after her and head out on their journey.

* * *

**Me: Me and Angel thought of this, Vy is still looking for her creativity...**

**Angel: Vy, when are you gonna get it back?**

**Vy Tran: I have no idea! I hope it comes soon.**

**Me: It better, I have to keep writing!**

**Angel: Okay then, there is a rough idea of the next chapter, but we'll let you figure that out.**

**Vy Tran: Bye! Help me get my creativity back!**

**Me: Maybe Andrea and Ranza can help, they're awesome at stories!**

**Vy Tran: Okay, Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I guess I owe you guys for not posting yesterday, it was Angel's turn to write, but I end up doing it -_-"**

**Angel: I was very busy.**

**Me: Anyway, we don't own Fairy Tail, we are still in school, so how are we supposed to...**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Vy Tran, and Ranza, were just walking on the cold snow. To Gray, it was nothing much, to Natsu and Erza, it was OK, to Wendy, Vy Tran, and Ranza, it was cold, but not that cold. Lucy summoned Horologuim and was in there, so she was wrapped in a blanket and was very cozy.

"How are you not cold, Ranza and Vy Tran? She says" Horologium speaking for his master.

"We're fine, we used to be in the snow all the time!" They spoke together like twins.

"OK then, but if any of you catch a cold, I'm not saying 'I told you so!' She says" And just when the Celestial Spirit Mage was about to take a short nap... "Kyaaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed as she ended up on the snow, Horologium had disappeared back to the spirit world.

"Who's cold now?" Vy Tran asked Lucy in a very know-it-all voice, with Ranza, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy trying to supress their laughs.

"Very funny, but when are we going to get there?" Lucy was now looking for some cave or any place where she could feel warmth.

Natsu could not supress his laugh for long, so he laughed so hard that it created echos, and in a flash, an avalanche came crashing down.

"Natsu! Don't you dare!" Lucy was shouting at the boy with motion sickness, his face was green and his cheeks had puffed up.

"You have motion sickness?!" Ranza asked him, well more like shout ask.

All of a sudden, Erza punched him and he fell unconscious, "OK, now we need to find a way to get out of this situation," Erza stated in the most concentrated voice, Erza had to carry him, poor Erza.

"I got it!" Lucy pulled out the whip she got from Virgo, the Fleuve d'étoiles. She find a tree sticking out of the ground and all of them climbed on, making all of them reach for the tree and stay there.

The roots of the tree began to come out of the ground and the tree became a sled to them, but a very fast one... "Kyaaaaaa!" All of them were screaming until they were buried with snow... "I'm alive! Who's with me?" Natsu jumped out of the snow with Erza right next to him. Everyone did the same except Lucy, who was left with one hand out of the ground.

"Guess we have to pull her out then," Gray said while trying to, not so long after that, they were all pulling her out, but she was buried really deep.

"Need some help?" Everyone turned around and saw Gildarts, "Natsu, I see you came!" Gildarts was now pulling Lucy out with everyone helping, and soon, she got out. But Lucy was down for the count and looked as if she was sleeping.

Wendy was now healing Lucy, "She's fine, she's just out cold for awhile," Wendy said smiling, she stopped trying and just let her rest for a bit. Natsu used his flames to keep her warm, "how long is this going to take?" Gildarts asked, eager to continue his task.

"I dunno," Natsu was still trying to keep her warm.

"So who are you two?" Gildarts asked pointing at Ranza and Vy Tran,

"They're the new members of Fairy Tail, that one's Vy Tran, and the other is Ranza," Erza answered his question.

"Oh, OK then, what magic do you use?"

"Yeah, I'm curious, we haven't seen you use your magic yet!" Gray also in the midst of curiosity.

"Well, I'm a Water mage, and Vy Tran's is Light Magic,"

"Oh," all of them were happy to finally know the answer.

They all gave up and decided for Lucy to stay like that for as long as it takes. The Fire Dragon Slayer was now giving the mage a piggyback ride.

Gildarts sighed, "well, I'll meet you around here again, but for now, I'm heading out. Bye!" The rest nodded.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short entry, I couldn't think of anything today.**

**Angel: It's your story... I'm just here to help...**

**Me: Well, bye. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I will be very busy from now on, so I won't be updating every day or every two days, it might be a week or if it's during project weeks, then maybe 3 or 4 weeks. Gomen ne!**

* * *

As soon as Gildarts left they made their way to their designated place, where they were to supposedly defeat a few Vulcans. All of them at least had 2 Vulcans they're fighting except for Vy, until one of them decided to jump on Vy causing her to fall down.

"AHH! Help me Ranza!"

But Ranza was to busy fighting two of the Vulcans to notice that Vy is in trouble. Then she thought 'I can't rely on Ranza all the time I have to use magic!'. With that Vy got up into a fighting stance and prepared an attack. Vy used her light magic on the Vulcan causing it to get blinded by the light and as soon as it hits, it fell down and fainted.

"Yay! I defeated a Vulcan!"

But when she said that, another 2 Vulcans jumped on her and this time Ranza took notice and went saving her with her water magic and the Vulcans fainted.

"Are you alright Vy?" Asked Ranza

"Huh? Oh Yeah Thanks Ranza…" Vy replied disappointingly

By then Natsu beat 6, Erza beat 7, Gray beat 6 too and Ranza beat 5, Wendy beat 4, Lucy and Virgo surprisingly beat 8 all in one shot because of the famous Lucy kick and Virgo holes while Vy only beat 1.

Then Natsu said

"Well that was easy!"

"Yea, I thought it would be more of a challenge," Gray said while putting his hands on the back of his neck.

"Yea, let's go back to the guild now," Erza said

"Wait! Aren't we suppose to meet Gildarts somewhere around here?" Lucy asked

"Oh yeah," All of them said

Just then they heard a shout behind them

"Natsu! And… Natsu's Gang!"

Everyone sweat dropped at his attempt to call the group. But everyone just made his way towards him.

"Hi Gildarts!" Natsu greeted, smiled and waved

Everyone did the same, and then he started to give information on his job

"So guys the job is easy but it will be long, we just need to get some flowers from a cave and inside the cave there's a garden, the cave is hidden somewhere in these mountains, and it's rumored to be guarded by a dragon-"

"SO IGNEEL MIGHT BE THERE?" Natsu exclaimed cutting off Gildarts, and Wendy looked at Natsu.

"Err... I mean so Igneel and Grandile might be there?"

"Natsu… WHY THE HELL WOULD A FIRE DRAGON BE IN A SNOWY COLD MOUNTAIN?!" Gray exclaimed

"To… Cool off?"

Everyone face palmed at his reason and Erza motioned Gildarts to continue

"Yes Gray has a point, but you might never know,"

"So our job is just to get some flowers from a hidden garden in a cave guarded by a dragon?" Ranza asked

"Yes,"

"Seems easy… Are there any clues to where to cave might be?" Lucy asked

"That's what makes it difficult there are no clues to where the cave might be, all we know is the cave is somewhere in the mountain," Gildarts said

"Well it obviously can't be somewhere small, or the peak of the mountain because a dragon will be there right?" Vy asked

"That's smart Vy! So it will be somewhere around the middle of the mountain or the bottom," Erza said

"So I guess we should split up?" Wendy said

"No! It's best if we stay together, if we split up and one of the group found the cave they can't fight a dragon by themselves, it's far to dangerous," Gildarts told them

"But Gildarts it will be more faster if we split up and I can totally beat that dragon up if it's not Igneel!" Natsu whined

"NO NATSU!" Gildarts shouted with his voice echoing through the mountain  
Lucy, Erza, Ranza and Vy tensed up while Wendy silently whimpered and hid behind Erza, Gray took a deep breath and Natsu just stood there.

"Fine, We won't split up but we should start to get moving, if we want to find the cave before nighttime so some of us wouldn't freeze to death," Natsu replied as looked away and started moving down the mountain.

Everyone followed him afterwards. Erza noticed Wendy behind her looking scared so she smiled and held her hand as they followed Natsu. They looked and walked and searched and went everywhere on the mountain until Natsu got tired and wanted to lean on a snow pile but he fell inside it opening a hole.

"Ahh!" Natsu screamed

"Natsu! Are you all right?" Ranza ran off to check up on him, while Lucy glared at her. (Oooh someone's jealous)

"Yea I'm fine Ranza, thanks!" He smiled while Ranza pulled him out.

"Natsu look! I think you found the cave!" Erza exclaimed while pointing to the hole he made

"Oh yeah! I found the cave! YES!"

"SHHH!" All of them shushed him

"Why?" Natsu asked

"The Dragon! Remember!" Vy uttered quietly

"Oh right!" Natsu remembered

"Never mind let's just go in!"

Therefore the group went inside the cave to find it shining and glistening, they all walked in awe admiring the place.

"Wow Pretty!" Happy said

"I guess it's alright," Charles said

"HAPPY? CHARLES?" Everyone looked at the two exceeds

"Shh! You're going to wake up the dragon!" Happy shushed them

"Since when did you two come?" Natsu asked them

"Since the very beginning," Happy and Charles smirked

"Uhh Ok…" Erza stated

"Well umm let's go," Gildarts walked to the direction of the opening.

As soon as they steeped through it their eyes widened and they saw a garden, that's very beautiful, it was breath taking. Everyone simultaneously wowed at the view. Natsu was first to break out of trance

"So all we have to do is pick a few flowers?"

Gray was next  
"I guess so,'

Then soon everyone started to pick flowers, Natsu picked orange flowers, Lucy and Vy picked pink flowers, Gray and Happy picked blue flowers, Erza picked red flowers, and Wendy and Charles picked white flowers, while Gildarts just stood there thinking.

"Guys?"

"Yea Gildarts…"

"Where's the dragon?"

Just then they heard a loud roar coming from the roof.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

"Gildarts… I think we just found our dragon," Erza quietly blurted

* * *

**Angel wrote this, Thank You! Anyways, I think there will be many delays in updating, but I will continue until the story is complete.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a chapter; written by Angel, but the next one I guarantee will be written by yours truly! **

* * *

Just then they heard a loud roar coming from the roof.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

"Gildarts… I think we just found our dragon," Erza quietly blurted

Then another roar came from the dragon.  
"ROOOOOAAAARRRRR!"

Not long before that Natsu started to attack it.  
"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

It landed on his stomach, and the dragon was shrinking. It shrunk to the size of a human, for a dragon that human looked hot, he had white hair, muscular body, sleek black leather jacket with a very light bluish purple shirt inside and matching black leather pants. The only thing that blew him off was his glare and the fact that Natsu punched him in the stomach. It spoke

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"We're actually on a mission to take these plants-" Gildarts started to speak but got cut off by Natsu

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS?"

"Oh that fire dragon? Who are you his slayer?"

"Yep, do you know where he is? I really want to see him!"

"Well kid I can't tell you that information, because according to rules I have to keep it a secret, HECK you're not even suppose to find me here! My slayer is supposed to find me then slay me!"

"Slay you?"

"Yea, after Dragon's reunite with their slayers they would have to engage in a fierce battle between Life or Death, and now you ruined my hiding place! Thanks A LOT guys…"

"Uhh… Sorry?"  
Then Gildarts started to speak again

"We are extremely sorry that we have ruined your hiding place, we promise not to tell anyone about our encounter so that you may still reside here in peace, we are terribly sorry about attacking you and breaking in without permission…"

"Nah It's fine but just make sure no one finds me here ok?"

"Yea we won't tell we promise! Anyway what dragon are you?"

"I'm a Snow Dragon, the name's Icreeze,"

"Well we better get going now bye!"

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Its already nighttime so if you want to travel at below -10 degrees then be my guest but if you want to live to see tomorrow than you better sleep here,"

"Oh Thanks!"

With that all of them slept at the comfy ground until the next morning, they left the cave, said their good byes to Icreeze and covering up their tracks and making their way back to Magnolia (Lucy's House). As soon as they arrived they split ways Gildarts went to his house and the rest to Lucy's house (Typical). They decided to freshen up a bit over there first and around noon they would go to the guild to see all the others. After all of them bathed, brushed, dressed, nap (Natsu) and etc they made their way to the guild. Then as they were coming closer the dragon slayers smelt something

"Wendy! Do you smell that?

"Yes Natsu-san I do, it smells like…"

Natsu and Wendy's eyes widened, no it couldn't be they thought. Erza, Lucy and Gray just looked there confused.

"Guys I think we smell _!" Natsu exclaimed (Not telling who yet…)  
They all gasped except for Happy he actually said 'gasp'. They were all running to the guild now, and they took the door down and Mira was the first one who reacted

"Oh Team Natsu! Welcome back, how was your mission?"

"They're here! WHERE ARE THEY?" Natsu shouted and the whole guild became silent

"They who?"

Not bothering to answer Mira's question, the team started to look around the guild until 3 people decided to come out of Master's office. One being the master and two being…

"THEM!" Team Natsu pointed to the 2 people beside Master while giving a death glare, which could kill.

"Huh?" Angel looked at them trying her best to hide her smirk

"Oh them they're the new members who-"

"We know them Mira! THEY tried to kill people!"

"What? No! How can they when they don't even know how to properly use their magic yet?"

"Pro- Prop- PROPERLY USE THEIR MAGIC? MIRA THEY'RE TOUGH, STRONG, BRUTAL AND THEY KILLED ONE OF VY AND RANZA'S BEST FRIEND!" Erza shouted while giving an ominous dark aura.

Andrea and Angel just pretended to look scared as they hid behind Mira.

"Erza! Don't say such things! Look how scared they are!" Mira replied while soothingly rubbed both of the girl's backs.

Team Natsu's eyes twitched as they looked at the actresses who're now pretending they're going to cry.

"Now! Apologize!" Mira demanded

"NO! THEY KILLED-"

"ENOUGH!" Master's loud voice cut off Natsu's voice as Angel and Andrea continued to whimper and cower.

"Team Natsu! Don't go giving people wrong information, you don't even know who they are!" Master got angry

"Yes we do! And they know us!"

This time Master looked at the girls who were still hiding and asked a question nicely

"Girls? Do you know them?"

"Y-Yes…" Andrea whispered while tugging Mira's skirt as if her life was depending on it.

"SEE TOLD YOU SO OLD MAN! THEY KNOW US!"

"Yes we do, remember we met at the park a few days ago and you asked us a couple of questions and said you were looking for some girl and we saw your Fairy Tail mark and figured that if we want to continue living we ought to join a guild, and seeing how cooperatively you worked, we were inspired to join Fairy Tail," Angel said as she loosened her grip on Mira a little.

Team Natsu was now looking at them dumbfounded and jaws dropped while thinking the same thing… 'Where did this girl learn to lie so perfectly?'

"Now I think YOU GUYS deserve to apologize to some people!" Master exclaimed  
Seeing as this was a one sided battle they give in and eventually apologized.

"We're really sorry for the misunderstanding,"

"Good!" Mira smiled at the girls while they no longer looked scared instead they put on a smile and said

"It's All right though you know our names, but we don't know yours?"

"Oh Angel, Andrea that's Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Vy Tran and Ranza!" Mira introduced them all

"Nice to meet you guys! I hope that we can still be friends,"

"Yea… Sure…" Was all they got from the team, and they were satisfied.

They smiled while continuing to help Mira, not wanting to blow their cover they stayed with Mira the whole time. Then there's the usual brawl where all the guild members join in well almost all, and Erza stopped it. It was the usual until each one of them had to go home. The last who went home were the Strauss siblings but Mira noticed that Angel and Andrea are still here so she asked

"Guys? Aren't you going home?"

"Oh don't worry Mira, we're sleeping at the guild,"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because we have no place to sleep so I guess we'll just try to sleep on the tables and chairs I guess,"

"Oh well umm… ok… Bye see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Mira, and thanks for today!"

"Don't sweat and if they ever try to hurt you, you know where to find me!" She smiled and walked out.

Once the two girls were sure she's gone they put off their act

"Ugh! It's so tiring not being able to use our powers and ACT! OMG WE'RE SO GOING TO KILL THEM! But Mira was nice, I guess she'll be spared right Andre?"

"Yep!"

Then they arranged the tables and chairs to be comfortable and they slept until morning.

* * *

**Have a good day! Live life! And stay you! (Even though I may not know, who you are!) Sorry I may not be updating in a while, but will try my best to ;)**


End file.
